prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Emra
Emra is''' the friendship pairing of Emily Fields and Ezra Fitz. Series |-|Season 3= '''Blood Is The New Black Emily is having some trouble in her English, Chemistry, and History classes due to the death of Maya. Aria suggests to her friend to ask Ezra for some help via tutoring. Emily and Ezra met each other at The Brew and he and Emily began to work. Ezra told Emily she could call him by his first name, but Emily refuses out of awkwardness. They then discuss a novel Emily had been reading which she says it was "sad". Ezra apologizes to Emily to give his sympathy over the death of Maya, but Emily said she didn't want to talk about it. Ezra insists on letting Emily know how sorry he is for Maya's death, and all Emily could do was give a small supporting smile. |-|Season 4= The Guilty Girl's Handbook Emily walks in to Ezra talking on the phone with Malcolm about a picture he drew for him. Ezra smiles at Emily and then hangs up the phone and begins a conversation with her. He begins questioning her about what happened to her house and if the police have any leads on who may have done it. He brings up how Mona tormented them and asks if that is happening again which she denies after pausing. She then quickly changes the subject by talking about college. Back in the classroom, Ezra and Emily are still talking about colleges. Emily thinks she'll have a hard time getting into a good college since she can't swim anymore. Ezra says she has a better shot than most people because of the work she did in Haiti over the summer. He asks her if she's in touch with any of her old supervisors, and she says there was one named Zoe. Ezra tells her to get in contact with Zoe and get a recommendation letter. Grave New World Ezra arrives to offer the girls a ride home after they discover that A has slashed one of the car's tires. He brings them to Spencer's yard and bids them farewell until after they've all reunited with Alison to supposedly return Aria her phone. Bite Your Tongue Ezra talks to Emily's father about her behavior in classs and reassures Wayne that she's been acting fine. After some talking Ezra agrees to give Emily some extra curricular. Later, we see Emily doing paperwork late at school and when she begins hearing doors closing she calls out to Ezra and when he doesn't answer she goes to his class room, closes the door, and calls her father. Just as the phone begins ringing V for Vengeance by Uriah begins playing on the school speakers and the message: ACT NORMAL BITCH! is displayed on an electric sign. We were lead to believe this was Ezra at the time but due to recent revelations we know this isn't Ezra. Shadow Play At the beginning of the episode we Emily, Hanna, and Spencer watching Ezra's classroom to attempt to retrieve the book. In Spencer's mindset, the Liars are at the theater that Alison was working at and Ezra comes to disrupt them. Cover For Me Emily storms into Ezra's classroom to turn in homework. He questions how much she knows and when he's collected that she knows everything she slams the paper down on his desk and requests that it gets taken to a "real teacher". |-|Season 5= EscApe From New York Emily waits for more information about Ezra at the hospital with the other girls. Navigational Category:Pairings Category:Article stubs Category:Friendships Category:Season 3 Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7